ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate Feayou. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *February: Plasma *March: Cyber ---- Diamondface Nominated by Maximus Loo2012 For # Against # Comments * Omni Cus i'm bored, i'll nominate myself again. For # Will is a very friendly user and an awesome guy! #VoteforOmniWill -''Cyber Tenn'' | Talk - 05:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) #Will is an awesome guy and an awesome admin. Totally has to win. --[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] 09:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *STAHP THE HASHTAGS!-''Maximus Loo2012'' 07:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *NO U -''Cyber Tenn'' | Talk - 08:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Brian Created by a refrigerator and a box of catnip and nominated by Masquerade. For # Against # Comments * UltimateYJfan99 Created by our worst nightmares and nominated by Sci100 For #April fools, Socker! >:3 I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 21:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) #Happy April Fools Yoponot: Creator of Chaturn 10: Fan Force (Wall - Blog - ) 21:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments * He's the BEST USER EVER! (JK, JK). We all know YJ was one of thy biggest pains in the universe of BTFF, and thus I think that for this year's April Fools, why not give the Featured User award to him. I mean, he did ruin the image of anons and new users forever, right? :p (In other words just vote for him cause he's a jerk and it'd be funny). :--He's globally disabled and therefore he cannot win. It's not even that funny. Paper(Contact) 22:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC)